narutojourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rennie Deremoinai
Rennie is a 18 year old Jounin. He graduated as a genin at the age of 9. He is known as the weakest of his team and the underdog of the leaf. He is still very much alive but has had plenty of near death experiences. Rennie has a Deremoinai ability known as the demon gates. This ability is like the 8 gates but more destructive and reckless. Rennie is afraid to use this power. Personality As a young boy Rennie is a very sarcastic and care free person. However, he became very serious when his father was killed. Rennie went to root to kill of whatever emotions he had left and succeeded in this. He is now very defensive and very suspicious. The closer Rennie grew to Team Senshi the less tense he bacame. He now often jokes about with Conner and Immited. He also has a good relationship with Senshi Hyuga. For unknown reasons Rennie craves the sharingan and often askes Hadou Uchiha if he can have his if he dies. He does this to Misheru Uchiha as well. Physical Appearance Genin Rennie wears a black hoodie. To match the hoodie he wears long black trousers with a belt buckle. Rennie wears black shoes. Most of the time Rennie carries two swords on his back. He has medium spiky black hair that dips as well as sticks out. However over the years he has let his hair grown. He also has blue eyes that glow in the night. His nose is average size and his mouth is not to big and not to small. Chunin After the Chunin exams Senshi took Rennie out for some shopping after his clothes had been torn. Rennie now wears a black over coat with his collars sticking up. Under the over coat he wars a black shirt that ranges from long to short depending on the weather. He wears black trousers with a leaf belt. On the belt he keeps his weapons pouch. He also wears black shoes. Rennie carries his Nuibari on his back. On his hands he wears black gloves. Rennie's hairstyle remained long and spikey. However he dyed the tips of his hair blonde. Background From birth to the age of 8, Rennie lived with his father. His mother had died during birth. However, Rennie's life continued as normal. He would train with his Dad. Go to academy with his teamates and have a good chow down every evening. One day Rennie's father went on a secret mission and told Rennie to stay at home. Rennie ignored this and went after his father. His father was ambushed by bunch of Kumo nin and was killed in mere seconds. Rennie saw this and went into a deep rage. He activated the first Demon Gate known as greed and killed them all with his bare hands. One nin was still alive and tried to attack Rennie with a Fire ball justu, Rennie then used Storm Release: Thunder Clap to block the justu and stabbed him with his bare hands. Abilities Rennie's chakra nature is lightning. His kekkai genkai is storm release.He can use various lightning moves including Raikiri. He is also very good with his swords and weapons. Using various shurikens and even a demon ind shuriken. Rennie can fight with hand to hand combat but lacks in genjustu and often struggles to break out of it. He has been working on his Genjustu ever since. Rennie is very fast and has strength to match his speed. However, he lacks battle intelligence and rushes in to attack to quickly. '''Mercenary- '''Really quick to draw wepon or justu. Also very good with taijustu but lacks in blocking attacks. Can scout and alert others of any incoming danger. Good aim with throwing objects. Rennie can substitute any of his weapons with a clone at any given moment. Another reason Rennie is a Mercenary is because he is very handy with swords. He holds one of the great seven swords known as Nuibari and also weilds 2 small Katana. Demonic 8 gates In this form Rennie skins becomes red and his hair is spikey. He has a green aura and his eyes become completely white. He becomes stronger and his speed is incredible in this form. Rennie's ninjustu becomes stronger and become demonic (e.g. Demonic Lightning Release or Demonic Storm Release). The gate also gives him advanced healing abilities. The higher the gate, the more powerful Story/Arcs Rouge Strike After graduating from the academy Rennie and the others went on loads of missions. His toughest mission was chaos gang. Rennie and his teamates had to battle countless rogue ninja. However, they manged to pull through and Rennie destroyed the tunnel with lightning release thunderclap. Chunin exams '''Part 1- '''Rennie was in terrible shape and his teammates Conner Sarutobi and Immited Senju had to cover for him and protect him. However all 3 still went through to the preliminaries. '''Part 2- '''During the preliminaries Rennie watched his teammates lose to team Uchiha. Luckily, Rennie had to fight a ninja called Natsu. It was not anything serious. Rennie used Feedback on multiple occasions to make Natsu's water hydroelectric thus shocking Natsu. In the end Rennie grabbed Natsu and used iron claw making Natsu submit. Rennie went through to the final rounds. '''Part 3- '''In the first stage of the final rounds Rennie was matched against another water user known as Sarina Karunoi. She put up a better fight than Natsu landing critical water moves and cutting him several times with her katana. Rennie countered with his Nubari and the fight turned into a sword fight. With both almost out of chakra the last move would surely be the key to victory. Rennie kicked Sarina into a wall and grabbed her by the throat. He channeled lightning chakra into her disrupting her chakra. Sarina told Rennie he was good, to which Rennie responed with an "I know". He then lifted Sabina into the air and performed te devestating move known as Liger Bomb. Rennie won the match and he won his Chunin exams final! Rennie and Shizaku Uchiha were the only two who graduated as Chunin. The war contract At the beginning of the arc Hadou Uchiha came back to the village. Rennie and Hadou talked a bit and had a spar. Rennie beat Hadou using a great transformation strategy leading to Hadou's defeat at the hands of Liger Bomb. Rennie and Conner went with Immited when he went to learn sage mode. It was there they found out about the upcoming war with the rest of the nations. Rennie became scared and claimed that he had to learn the 1st Demon gate. Rennie managed this after countless attempts. Another day Rennie was on his way to the ramen shop when he was attacked by an ink lion. This ink lion was Conners and the two spoke then went over to Immited. The three trained together and each made their own version of front lotus. Rennie meets Haru Haru inflitrates the village and see's Misheru walking with Rennie. Rennie can feel his presence. He sneeks up on them and knocks out Misheru. Him and Rennie talk about the Demon of Thunder and the masscre of the Deremoinai clan. He taches Rennie "Storm Release: Beast transfer" a sealing technique with unknow powers. Rennie is passed out so Haru throws him at another knocked out Misheru. Haru spots the imposter bear in the forest and kills him with his Lightning Rasengan. He gives the imposters head to Ranma and tells him to take credit for it. Haru then disappears in the thunder. Rennie and Misheru vs Haru Misheru and Rennie find Hadou at training ground 4. Haru tells them what he did to the bear man and they soon engage in conflict. Haru doesn't even try and goes into a slug fight with Rennie. Haru opens the 1st Demon Gate and knocks out Rennie. Misheru is left to fight for himself. Misheru activates his sharingan and it is Demon vs Sharingan. Haru hits Misheru with Storm Release: Laser Circus. He takes both of Misheru's eyes out and crushes them. Misheru is fighting blind. Haru laughs evily and kills Misheru. Post Timeskip Rennie came back to the village after 3 years of training. He has now mastered his Deremoinai abilities. When he arrives, he meets and makes friends with both Hikaris. Him, Zan and the Hikari's travel to the village of the Sand where they are ambushed by high level jounin and are forced to retreat. When they get back, they discover the sixth Hokage (Naruto Uzumaki), has been assasinated by his son (Naruto Uzumaki II). Rennie take the Five Tailed beast out of Zan and replaces it with the Nine tailed beast. As a reward all of team Senshi are promoted to jounin. Stats Missions }} Gallery Six year old rennie.jpg|Six year old Rennie Rennie during chunin.png|Rennie when he was Genin Rennie Ch1.jpg|Rennie as chunin Rennie Jo1.png|Rennie after graduating as Jonin Anbu Rennie.jpg|Anbu Rennie (future pic) Lightning hounds.png|Lightning Release: Lightning Hounds Category:Ninja Category:User Character Category:Chunin